Just Like It Always Been
by Anya Alcott
Summary: After many years old friends will cross paths. Murder and tragedy continue to follow the Baudelaires but the question is who will die.
1. Chapter 1

After living the horrible conditions of the home of count Olaf and witnessing murder right before your eyes, you tell your self, ¨Nothing can possibly be worse,¨ to yet

finding yourself to be horribly wrong. It can and will get far more worse than you can ever imagine. Your body and mind can´t never erase the scars that cut deep within

your memories. And you tell yourself again, ¨How much more can I take,¨ to find out someone can help you carry that burden, if only they haven´t perished. Now my

research has come to an end. I can no longer tell you what have become of the Baudelaire orphans and their unfortunate lives and what have become of many others

who by now be resting in a better world, no ones reaches to until they take their final breath. When you have been disappointed and hit with

grief, you might think of what happened and torture yourself with the constant reminder of those painful memories in this case the quote, ¨ Remembering is a new form

of suffering,¨ fits this perfectly. You feel that heavy weight on your chest. Now I leave the Baudelaires to tell their miserable lives. We start in the middle of no where.

When my siblings and I left the island we had no idea what laid before us. Would we be swallowed by unknown or would we be finally free now that Count Olaf was

dead. We were hungry our food supply was running out due to the days we been drifting in the middle of no where. Our clothes were torn and dirty, our hair was a

mess, and we were really in a need of a shower. I could tell Klaus´s mind was full of thoughts of Custard Eclairs. I don´t talk about that with him, I know how painful is

to leave someone behind. But now we have each other and that´s what matters.

¨Violet... do you think we will ever reach shore?¨ Klaus asked looking down at his glasses in his hands.

¨Klaus... I wish i can give you an answer. But you know we are on our own. We need to have hope.¨ Violet said sitting down next to her brother and putting her hand

on his shoulder.

¨We are ALWAYS on our OWN...¨ Klaus said while making a sad/mad expression. Sunny was sleeping along with Beatrice but she heard the conversation between her

older siblings.

¨It´s getting dark and we need to join sunny and Beatrice. We are gonna have to be on a look out for land.¨ Violet said giving her brother a hug hoping to make him

feel better.

¨Alright. I´ll join you in a bit.¨ Klaus answered back.

Klaus thinking to himself- I wonder where they are. Kit said some thing about the great unknown. She knows. How long are we going be be out here. I´m out of

patients. I wonder where she is. Klaus stopped asking himself so many questions. He knew no one will answer and he cannot answer them him self. He joined his sisters

and went to sleep or at least he tried. Even when he wanted to stop thinking he simply could not. He would stay up all night and sleep in, in the mornings.

 **Please tell me what you think and what you want to see in this story. What you may suggest may be included in this story. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling rather sick, but I always wake up feeling that way. It doesn´t bother me as much than it did from the beginning. I guess i´m rather

used to it. I found Klaus´s head resting on my lap, still sleeping. I know. Another sleepless night. He doesn´t know. Klaus likes to keep his

feelings to himself, I wish he would open up, but yet neither do I. I glance over to Sunny and Beatrice, they were already waking up. We don´t bother

to wake up Klaus. Hes restless. Klaus is the person who would have more strongly emotions than others. As his sister I can say hes quite difficult. An

hour pass...is that...

¨Klaus! Klaus wake up!¨ Violet yelled at her brother while shaking him.

¨Hmmmm...¨ Klaus mumbled.

¨KLAUS!¨ Violet yelled again. Klaus got alarmed by his sister´s scream, or it seemed like it to him.

¨ Huh? O...okay! I´m up! Whats the matter? Can you just let me sleep forever? It´s not like there something to do, either way we are just-

Violet grabbed her bother´s chin and turned his head to her left.

¨Do you see it now?¨ Violet asked looking into her brothers eyes.

¨ Is...is that...¨ Klaus stammered.

¨Yes! Yes! It is! It´s land! Klaus we are saved!¨ Violet said with a big smile on her face and turned to sunny and picked her up and laughed of joy.

¨ I can´t...be-

¨Well believe it!¨ Violet yelled.

¨Saved at last!¨ Sunny laughed and Beatrice smiled in agreement. Violet gasped and jumped up and started looking for something.

¨What looking for?¨ Sunny asked.

¨We need the oars! Or we are going to-

¨Violet calm down, You´re a mess!¨ Klaus stopped his sister.

¨Oh shut up! It´s not like you are not excited!¨ Violet snapped back. ¨You were the one being gloomy and desperate to get out of this boat!¨

¨You shut up! And I´m not desperate!¨ Klaus snapped back.

¨Oh yeah? Well then, why were you acting like you wanted to throw your self overboard to drown. OH I know it´s because mushroom girl it´s not

here!¨ Violet yelled to her brother not thinking about what she just said. Klaus stood quite for a second before opening his mouth to argue back.

¨Don´t call her that, and don´t act like you don´t miss Quigley! YOU were SO DESPERATE to find him! You know what? Who knows what happened when you two climbed

that mountain!¨ Klaus hissed back.

¨How dare you! What about that kiss huh? You think I had no idea about that and-

¨STOP!¨ Sunny yelled to her older siblings. ¨Why are you fighting? This is happy moment not fighting! Sunny yelled again. Her speech was improving

very much as you can see. Beatrice was starting to get upset. Violet looked at Klaus and he looked back.

¨I´m sorry Klaus. I DID NOT meant all those things. Please forgive me.¨ Violet said looking down at her shoes.

¨No. I´m sorry. You´re right, and it might sound mean but you´re right. I´m sorry.¨ Klaus said looking down at his shoes as well, then both of them

brought their gaze to one another and gave each other a hug.

¨Uh Violet the oars. We need to get to shore.¨ Klaus said pulling away from the hug.

¨Yeah you´re right. I´ll get that and you gather what we have and get ready. Sunny would you help me?¨

¨Sure.¨ Sunny answered back.

 **Please tell me what you think. Any suggestions you have** **may be included in this story. if you´re lost in the story, please comment and I´ll clarify it.**

 **If there any Characters you want to see please comment and I´ll include them some how. Thankyou**


	3. Chapter 3

We been walking through the city for hours. Our feet were sore and my arms felt they would drop to the ground. Beatrice was not heavy but after carrying her for a

few hours would make you think otherwise. Things were a little off between Klaus and I. I was thinking we should have a conversation about the incident earlier today.

Klaus and I have a way of communicating by giving each other nods, smiles, or simply just by looking at each other. But what we have been going through, we

don´t have any reason to exchange any type of communication. We have a plan. We are just waiting to something to happen just like it always been.

¨How much further?¨ Sunny asked looking up to Violet. Violet was the one who should know everything and make everything right, or thats that she told herself

she must do. Violet always thought of the promise she made to her parents. The promise that she will always protect her younger siblings.

¨Not much further Sunny. We just need to keep going for a little more.¨ Violet said hoping to sound more hopeful than she was.

¨Violet right. Not much further. We just need to find some where to sleep tonight and wake up to paradise...you´ll see.¨ Klaus said looking down at his sister.

¨Klaus...¨Violet said softly.

¨It will work.¨ Klaus responded and gave his sister a smile.¨Is Beatrice asleep?¨

¨Yeah. Shes knocked out.¨ Violet looked down at her adopted daughter and looked up and gave Klaus a smile. After walking for another hour the sun was about to set

and we were all tired and may I add starving. Klaus helped me carry Beatrice. Lucky for us we had no idea what fortunate event was stored in for us. For now.

¨We need to find a place to stay Klaus!¨Violet whispered.

¨I know.¨Klaus looked at her and they both nodded. They walked a few blocks from a store to a motel. They had no money and they looked like orphans and they were.

¨Well we need money if we want to sleep good tonight.¨Klaus said while looking at the motel and their, ¨30$ a night,¨sign.

¨Well we could ask.¨Violet said while looking at some thing, or someone.

¨You mean...beg for money? Well we could do that. We did far more worse things, begging for money is nothing.¨ Klaus replied.

¨No...not that.¨ Violet answered.

¨You look distracted.¨ Klaus looked at her and looked at where his sister was staring. She turned back at him, ¨It´s nothing.¨

¨Wow...¨ Klaus said softly maybe too soft but loud enough for Violet.

¨What?¨ Violet asked.

¨We are stuck in a boat for I don´t know how long. We finally escape Count Olaf and now we are here. What are we going to do? People think we are murderers.!¨

¨...¨Violet said nothing and kept staring at something, or someone.

¨Violet? What do you keep looking at?¨Klaus asked concerned. Violet turn her gaze back at Klaus.

¨Huh? Oh...Sorry. I know how we can get some money to stay for a night here. we just can´t spend the night on the streets!¨ Violet responded.

¨Violet did you heard me!¨ Klaus grabbed her shoulder. ¨People think we kill-

¨I know.¨ I just got distracted.¨Violet turned back to him, ¨Stay here okay. Take care of Sunny and Beatrice.¨

¨Wait! Where you going?¨Klaus asked. Violet left Klaus with the girls without answering. What she was planing to do was something she was not proud of. but...Violet

turned into an alley and walked up to ¨Duncan?!¨

 **If you have any suggestions please comment and they may be included in the story. Any characters you want to see please comment their name.**

 **Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The phrase, ¨Cat got your tongue,¨ may be suitable for this occasion. When you are surprised or startled ones reaction probably is stammering or being speechless. The

oldest Baudelaire, Violet was found her self in this situation. Her reaction as a mixed pair of stammering and a few times of jaw dropping. When meeting someone in

quite some time who disappeared into the sky or drifted away by a current of water the words you want to express might be hard to come out.

¨Duncan!?¨Violet found her self shocked and jaw dropped as she stared at the tall black eyed boy. He was dressed in black jeans with a black coat.

¨Cat got your tongue? He grabbed her shoulder, stared for a moment and finally gave her a hug.

¨Dun...Duncan?¨ Violet said as if she was talking to someone who passed away. ¨I can´t...believe you are standing right here. I thought I would never see you again.¨

¨Dream come true darling.¨ Duncan said with a smile.

¨What do you mean?¨ Violet asked.

¨I always dreamed to see you again. I never stopped hoping to be with you.¨ Duncan said with a warm smile.

¨I always hoped to see you again as well Duncan. But you were suppose to be in that hot air mobile home with-

¨Yeah...things got a little complicated.¨ Duncan cut her off.

¨What do you mean? What happened? Where is Isadora!¨ Violet started asking questions.

¨Shes fine. She can´t wait to see Klaus... and you as well as Sunny.¨ Duncan put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

¨I hope Quigley is fine.¨ Violet said while looking away. Duncan gave a sad expression.

¨Do you miss him?¨ Duncan asked.

¨Very,¨ Violet answered. ¨I missed all of you.¨

¨What are you doing here. I mean _here..._ in the city. The last thing we heard about you was that you were with captain Widdershins and his step daughter.¨ Duncan

asked.

¨We were with him until her disappeared with Phil. Then his step daughter Fiona took over I guess and made a mess of herself.¨ Violet replied. ¨Duncan, Klaus is

waiting along with the girls, I have to go.¨

¨Girls? W...wait come with me. All of you, please. What are friends for? We stick together and help one another. And right now it looked like you need it.¨ Duncan

looked at her. Violet looked at her torn dress, her messy hair, and her need of a shower.

¨We were planning to stay at a motel, but we don´t have any money. I don´t want Bea and Sunny to catch some thing. Klaus really need to have a good night sleep.¨

¨Well how about a nice cool shower and some food? Isadora is waiting back home.¨ Duncan reached his hand out and Violet smiled and grabbed his hand and gave it a

soft squeezed.


	5. Chapter 5

The oldest Baudelaire, Violet is extremely unfortunate which here means, being followed by constant bad luck. In this case not only her unfortunate life will continue to

hunt her but she will have to make the unfortunate choice of having to, ¨Pick one.¨ Klaus in the other hand does not have such complicated luck as his sister, although

he too will have to make a choice. Sunny Baudelaire the youngest orphan too has a decision to make, she will have to choose. She might have the worst luck of them

all. Beatrice the adopted daughter of the Baudelaires got fortunate. The word fortunate is a word we wish upon the story of the Baudelaires, which simply that´s not

how the story goes.

I don´t know how I fell upon Duncan. Honestly I never thought about seeing him again, not even in a picture. Only in my memory. I longed for Quigley. I missed him.

That moment in the mountains is something I wont forget. That was my fist time. My fist time I spent time with someone and forgot what was around me. My first kiss.

I had no idea of his whereabouts. But I knew where he was figuratively. When we came back to shore I knew we had to stay some where warm. The sea was always

cloudy and gloomy and so were we. I wanted my siblings to feel at home for once, but it never feels like home. I have be honest I would do any thing for just one good

night sleep, and I meant it. I wasn´t proud of it. I have done far more worst. I took Duncan´s hand, and led him here I left Klaus and the girls. We talked. We laughed,

something I wish I did more often, and we let go of our hands.

¨Violet! The you are.¨Klaus gave Violet a look, which probably meant some thing along the lines of, ¨You should not just leave in such a way.¨

¨Klaus.¨Violet looked back and probably meant to say, ¨I know, I´m sorry.¨ She glanced at the sleeping girls. Bea´s head was resting on Sunny´s lap.

¨It´s getting dark fast. And colder, we can´t stay here!¨ Klaus explained.

¨You don´t have too.¨ Duncan finally let him self into the conversation. Klaus hasn´t notice Duncan. He was to caught up in Violet he hardly notice the tall boy next to

her.

¨Duncan?¨ Klaus asked surprise.

¨Hey Klaus, It´s been awhile huh.¨ Duncan replied.

¨Y...yeah it has been.¨ Klaus answered back.

¨Ya know uh... Isadora can´t wait to see you.¨Duncan said. ¨She won´t shut up about you honestly.¨ Duncan murmured too quietly for any one to hear.

¨Duncan you said Isadora was waiting at home? It´s been quite some time. She´ll get worried.¨Violet turned back to him.

¨Right. Come on. She will be thrilled once she sees you thre-uh four?¨ Duncan looked at the little girl resting in Sunny´s lap.

¨That´s Beatrice. Shes uh-

¨Daughter?¨ Duncan asked.

¨No. Shes Kit Snicket´s daughter. We adopted her when...she passed away.¨Violet said looking away.

¨Oh I´m sorry.¨ Duncan said.

¨It´s fine. It happened a long time ago.¨ Klaus answered back.

¨Then next get going.¨Duncan replied. Klaus had no idea where did Duncan came from he´ll have to talk with Violet later. Everything was happening too fast. They

walked a few blocks. They talked. They told each other what had happened after they got split up. They finally came to a nice house with morning glories running all the

way to the roof. The house was too big for a house and too small to be a mansion you can say it was a perfect size. It was dark probably around 9pm and the two big

doors split open and light poured out. A voice called out. A very lovely voice in Klaus opinion. And out of the blue two hand wrapped around Klaus´s neck and soft warm

touch on his lips.

¨Isadora?¨

 **If you have any suggestions or something you want to see in the story please comment. Any characters you may want to see may be included just**

 **comment down below. Please help me improve my work by criticizing my writing because im so new to this. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo it been a very long time and I re-reading these chapters I knew I had unfinished business. The story will continue. Im so sorry if you been wanting an update from a very long time but ill be writing more now that I have time on my hands. This will be a short chapter but longer chapters are in the making. please enjoy! thankyou**

Klaus had absolutely no idea what was going on around him. Just this night they arrived on shore and suddenly Duncan came in the picture. it was as if fate has brought them back together. And now he found a girl with beautiful long brown hair who smelled rather sweet in his arms. It was a warm feeling and he longed for it. Not only did she smelled sweet but her lips tasted sweet as well. Isadora surprised Klaus with her unexpected kiss but she didn't regret it. She missed him and seeing him in front of his didn't feel real but a dream. As she pulled away Klaus starred.

 **klaus-** Isadora!? Um...wow...i can't believe you're standing right here in front of me!

 **Isadora-** I missed you so much, Klaus! I..I thought about you all the time. I'm so glad you're here. Once I saw you out the window I didn't know if it was my mind playing a cruel joke on me.

 **Klaus-** Me too! And um... thanks for the kiss. Klaus said blushed and smiling. Isadora seemed as if all the blood in her body disappeared. she was quite embarrassed as she kissed Klaus without any thought.

 **Duncan-** I really hate to ruin the moment but can we talk in front of the warm fire with some cup of tea? Some bitter tea seems quite nice. Duncan smiled at the embarrassment of his sister. He turned to Violet who had Bea in her arms and Sunny standing next to her.

 **Violet-** That seems really nice indeed.

 **Sunny-** How about some cookies? I can bake...I haven't baked in a while...

 **Isadora-** That seems like a wonderful idea Sunny. Though I don't quite remember you liked baking. We have some cookies though so rest up. So um Klaus would you...Uh, I mean why don't you all come inside.

 **Duncan-** Well why are we just standing here. Next, get inside its quite cold here and the four of you look wet and a little tan.

 **Violet-** Well yes next go inside.

The five teens and the two young girls walked inside. The house was big and beautiful. There were books everywhere. Books stacked high and low books under tables and serving as ones. Books the Baudelaire children recognized in their own library they had. Booked which burned to ashes

 **Isadora** -Ill set the table and move these books out the way. I already had tea ready but I should heat it up. Klaus, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?

 **Sunny-** I can help-

 **isadora-** No! I mean no thanks Sunny you look quite tired and well Klaus seems to be more awake than you do.

 **Sunny-** okay then ill stay with Violet. Sunny seemed rather disappointed but Isadora had a point she was very tired and she had her eyes set on a bright red couch on the corner of her eye.

Klaus followed Isadora to the kitchen he had some idea what was going to happen. In the kicthen, Isadora grabbed quite of the hold of him. He felt her strong grip.

 **Isadora-** I really missed you. You know I would have liked to kiss you longer.

Klaus felt very warm. Rather hot. He felt as if his face was bright red.

 **Klaus-** I really missed you too. In fact, I had thought about you.

Isadora felt as if Klaus was avoiding her statement on the kiss. So she took a more direct approach.

 **Isadora-** Klaus can you look into my eyes?

 **Klaus-** what?

 **Isadora-** shhhhhh. I just want to look at you for a bit.

Isadora grabbed Klaus face and slowly pulled his lips to her and caught up with the moment the two found themselves kissing. Klaus putting his arms around her waist and Isadora not letting go. They both didn't realised Violet had been standing in the doorway and witness this event.

 **Thanyou for reading! please let me know what you want to see in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

You can say Violet was pretty surprised. She hasn't seen her brother be something else than sulk around a curse under his breath. She knows things only know how to get worse and worse. But the sight of seeing him with Isadora gave her hope that Klaus will finally find some happiness some reassurance that life might indeed not be so unfortunate. She quickly walked back outside to the grand living room where she found Bea and Sunny asleep. She never saw them sleep so peacefully in ages. She couldn't help striking a smile. And once she turned to Duncan she remembered smiling was something that felt so nice but forgotten.

 **Violet-** Klaus, and Isadora are having a little bit of trouble with the tea. They got quite busy it shouldn't take long...I hope.

 **Duncan** \- That's quite alright. Sunny and uh Beatrice is knocked out cold. You should rest up too. Tomorrow will be quite a day. Let me call Isadora.

 **Violet-** No I think its better if we leave them because IM SURE KLAUS will COME BACK any minute...

Suddenly Klaus and Isadora come in carrying a tray of baked goods and tea. The smell filled the air and it reminded the Baudelaire's how hungry they were. So very much that they felt they would embarrass themselves gobbling down the cookies.

 **Duncan-** ah there you two are. I was wondering what took you two so long.

 **Klaus-** Sorry we were just waiting for the tea to get hot.

 **Isadora-** It did get hot. It got very hot in there.

Isadora smiled at Klaus put the tray on the table and sat down next to Klaus. Klaus smiled back and noticed there were custard eclairs on the tray and suddenly he felt as if his stomach was in knots. He started to feel horrible and the bitter tea didn't seem to help but worsen his situation. He couldn't shake the idea of Fiona still being out there. Somewhere out there and looking over at Isadora he knew he liked her very much but he also knew Fiona always made him feel some sort of way Isadora did not.

 **Violet-** Klaus you look a little troubled. You alright? Klaus?

 **Klaus-** Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine I just got lost in thought. Sorry. What were we talking about again?

 **Duncan-** Well we have something important to say. Something related to V.F.D and please before any of you say anything. I know all of you just want to quite V.F.D and live a quiet life. I'm sure you guys are quite tired of disasters following around but it's important.

 **Isadora-** Yes. The owner of this home is a man named Alexander. Very nice man indeed. He has a brother who owns a mansion some couple blocks away. which very unfortunately burned down. Alexanders brother and his wife died along with their oldest son. Their oldest daughter I believe her name being Ayano was the only survivor.

 **Duncan-** We met her once she very beautiful almost as she was a doll. Exactly like a doll, she looked empty and lifeless. She returned back home to Japan which shes half French too. She has three other siblings she must care for and now shes the head of her family since she doesn't have to be at the age to enhance their massive fortune. One of the wealthiest families out there.

 **Violet** \- What does this has to do with V.F.D?

 **Klaus-** I feel her. the emptiness. I can see how shes like that.

 **Duncan** \- Well yes but the thing is... the fire was not an accident but a murder. V.F.D members found that the bodies were not dead by the fire but by two bullets in each parents body. The Son Yuki...well his body is missing. The security footage is missing. And since this family is one of V.F.D´s most valuable members. It is our mission to find out who were the murders.

 **Klaus-** But why? Why find out who killed them. No one bothered to find out who killed our parents. What's so special about this?

 **Isadora-** Well you see this family holds many secrets just like our parents. Just like how your mother Klaus had the sugar bowl. They hold the answer to who killed V.F.D members and where they currently are now. There's no way they would know this but Alexander says the Youngling Family that's their name was on both side of the schism. And no one knew. They know far more than anyone. And part of our mission other than finding out who killed them but more of where they left their secrets.

 **Duncan-** And that's their oldest daughter. She knows something very important. We need her. And we need her now. This is were Alexander comes in he's going after her and brings her back to solve this.

 **Violet-** I'm sorry but I'm confused.

 **Klaus-** So you're saying one of V.F.D most important family were murdered. ANd they know some secrets that are very necessary for V.F.D and the only way to get to those secrets is their daughter who survived the fire? Ayano?

 **Isadora-** Yes. That's if you'll help us Baudelaires. We haven't gotten anywhere. The only place there is to look in their library but that burned down.

 **Duncan-** Alexander said something about not looking above but underneath.

 **Isadora-** We thought he meant as an underground library but there nothing there. He left some notes but we can't find anything.

 **klaus-** Who exactly is Alexander?

 **Ringggggggggggg**. It was the phone and it rang like it was screaming Fire! Fire!


End file.
